the road to El Dorado Spyro style
by king of random
Summary: read and find out what happens
1. Gambling and a sword fight

The road to el Dorado spyro style

CHAPTER 1

Gambling and a sword fight

_A glorius city was built by the davinitys by gods who saw fit to bestow and built us a paridice. peaceful and glorius upon us mear mortils below and made el Dorado the magnificent a gold 1000 years ago EL DORADO EL DORADO EL DARADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

In spain.

Red: today we sail to conquer the new realm for Spain for glory for gold

Solder: viva red

Meanwhile in town square

Spyro: seven

Flame: alright

Spyro: yes partner yahoo

Spyro and flame: _tons of gold me ha tons of gold you ha tons of gold for we ha_

Sailor: ONE MORE ROLL

Spyro: uh guys YOUR BROKE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BET WITH

Sailor: oh ya I've got this (pulls out map)

Spyro: huh a map

Flame: a map

Sailor: of the wonders of the new realm

Flame: well let's have a look (mumbling) SPYRO

Spyro: excuse us for one moment please

Flame: spyro look El Dorado the city of gold this could be our destiny our fate.

Spyro: flame if I believed in fate I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice not with the face

Flame: (starts making random faces)

Spyro: no no no no no no no no no no

Sailor: I SAID one more roll my map against your gems

Spyro: ok peewee your on

Sailor: not with those this time we use my dice. you have a problem with that?

Spyro: (takes dice) (whispers to flame) if we lose this I am going to kill you (yelling) SHOW ME SEVEN

As spyro rolled the dice one landed on 3 and the other on 4

Spyro: seven

Flame: ALL RIGHT

Spyro: well thanks for playing better luck next time (starts picking up the jems he and flame had won)

Just then Spyros' red dice fell out of Spyros' armour

The dice then landed on seven the slailor banged of the ground three times but the number didn't change

Sailor: I KNEW IT YOUR DICE ARE LOADED

Spyro: (to flame) what you give me loaded dice? (bumps into a solder) He gave me loaded dice guard arrest him

Flame: you dare to imbued my honer he was the one who was cheating he tricked these sailors and took their gems

Spyro: oh now I am the thief

Flame: yes

Spyro: take a look in the mirror pal

Flame: oh you better give back their money or (pulls out sword) ungird

Spyro: ungird yourself i shall give you the honer of a quick and painless death (swords clash) any last words

Flame: i shall cut you to ribbons

Spyro: fool let your sword do the talking

Flame: i will if it where liquates to a thought ah ha take that (jumps onto a nearby roof) laggard heathen

Spyro: not the face not the face

Flame: (takes Spyros' sword) ladies and gentlemen we have decided it's a draw adios

Spyro/flame jump in a paddock)

Please do not flame


	2. chased by a bull

Chapter 2

CHASED BY A BULL

???: (snort)

Spyro: (looks behind him and sees a bull) Ummm I think we should have kept the swords.

Flame: yeah. Got any plans?

Spyro: yeah um you pet him and I'll GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE. (runs)

Flame: (runs) OH YEAH LEAVE THE BULL TO ME JUST BECAOUSE MY THE COLER OF MY SCALES ARE RED.

When spyro and flame got to the side of the paddock they climbed over it just before the bull smashed though the paddock gate

Spyro and flame: (running)

When they reached a fork in the road a man came towards them from the left side.

Man: THERE THEY ARE

Spyro and flame: (take the right path)

When they reached a house some guards came towards them with their swords drawn.

Spyro and flame: (run into house)

Woman: AHHHHHH

Spyro and flame: (exit house though the back door)

Spyro: bye thank you.

Guards: OH S**T

Bull: (runs though guards)

Soon some solders ran behind spyro and flame and started sooting arrows at them with cross bows while spyro and flame where climbing some boxes to get to the roof tops but they had then reached the top parts of the docks above some barrels what was worse guards where slowly getting closer to the two dragons

Flame: I bet we can jump into those barrels and hide.

Spyro: (Looks towards the guards) Two gems says we can't.

Flame: your on

Spyro and flame: (jump into barrels the barrels)

Flame: You lose:

Spyro: (tosses flame a green gem)

Suddenly the barrels where being lifted onto a boat.

Spyro: what the heck is happening?

Flame: were both in barrels that is the extent of my knowledge.


	3. capture and escape

Chapter 3

Capture and escape

When the barrels/spyro and flame where loaded onto the boat 2 sailors knorcs came up to them and rolled them to the back of the ship.

Spyro and flame: (knock the corks out of the barrels)

Spyro: Okay Flame we need to get out of here on 3 we jump out and head for the docks.

Flame: Good good excellent.

Spyro and flame: 1 2 3

While they where counting 2 knorcs came up and put a wooden chest on top of the barrels that held spyro and flame.

Spyro and Flame: (struggling) 1 2 3 (try pushing up) 3 (try again) 3 (try again) 3.

Hours passed and it became night fall and Spyro and flame where still trying to get out of the barrels. Later 2 knorcs came up and lifted up the barrels

Spyro: Okay ready one more time here we go.

Spyro and Flame: 1 2 3 (open barrels and see a large amount of knorcs)

Flame: Ummmm excuse us.

Spyro: Who ordered the ummmmm pickles?

Knorcs: (chain up Spyro and Flame and throw them in front of a red dragon)

Flame: (whispering) Red

Red: My crew where as carefully chosen like the decuples of Christ and I will not tolerate stowaways.

Spyro and Flame: (gulp)

Red: You will be flogged and when we pull into Cuba to resupply god willing you will be flagged some more and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable lives. To the brig.

Flame: All right Cuba.

Knorcs: (take Spyro and Flame to the brig)

3 days later:

Knorc: (walks up to a white horse while carrying a bowl of apples) hey valdis

Valdis: (tries to eat an apple)

Knorc: No no no not for you. You only eat when we stop at Cuba orders from red (accidentally drops apple into the brig where Spyro and Flame are)

Flame: (Gets hit in the head by the apple and watches Spyro hitting his head on the wall) So uh how is the escape plan coming?

Spyro: (stops banging his head) All right finally I'm getting an idea (continues hitting his head on the wall)

Flame: So what's the plan?

Spyro: (pulls Flame to the floor) Okay here's the plan when it gets to night time you and me grab some previsions high jack one of those long boats and then we row back to Spain like there's no tomorrow.

Flame: Great sensational so that's your plan?

Spyro: That's pretty much it.

Flame: Well I like it so how do we get on deck?

Spyro: When it gets to night time you and me grab some previsions high jack one of those long boats...

Flame: (sarcastic) Great.

Spyro: WELL WHAT YOUR IDEA SMART GUY?

Flame: Hey don't ask me that your the one who comes up with the plans.

Valdis: (nigh)

Flame: Wait I have an idea come on give me a boost. (grabs apple and climbs onto Spyros' back) hew Valdis valdis.

Valdis: (walks up to the brig)

Flame: You want a nice apple? Come and get it but you have to do a trick for ne first.

Valdis: (snarls)

Flame: All you need to do is find a pry bar. A long piece of iron with a hook like shape at the end.

Spyro: Flame your talking to a horse.

Flame: Shh shh. That's right Valdis find the pry bar.

Spyro: Yeah find the pry bar. He can't understand pry bar he's a dumb horse there's no way...

Valdis: (drops keys in front of Spyro)

Spyro: Well it's not a pry bar.


	4. Rouph tides

I'm back baby and ready to continue The Road to El Dorado Spyro Style. Sorry for the long wait but I needed to do get the movie and study it to get as close to the movie as possible personalities clothing etc.

Rough tides.

That night Spyro and Flame got out of the brig. Flame placed the door shut as quietly as possible until Valdis nudged Flame on the back.

Flame: Oh Valdis thank you old boy if we can ever return the favour.

Spyro: (getting into boat) For pete sake Flame he's a ruthless war horse not a poodle come on.

Flame: Adios (jumps in boat)

Valdis: Nigh.

Flame: Shh quiet please.

Spyro: What's the matter with him?

Flame: Oh he wants his apple quick give it to him before he wakes up the whole ship.

Spyro: Fetch (throws apple)

Valdis: Nagh... hm?

Apple: (hits random objects and falls in the water)

Spyro and Flame: Hm?

Valdis: NIGHHHHHHHH. (jumps in water.)

Flame: VALDIS. (Jumps into water.)

Spyro: Flame.

Rowboat: (falls in water)

Flame: Valdis hold on.

Spyro: Have you lost your mind?

Flame: Help is coming.

just as Spyro was rowing towards Flame one of the fleet ships came extremely close to Spyro and the others.

Spyro: Holy Ship.

Boat that Spyros in: (tips over)

Spyro: Move one of the ropes under the horse.

Flame: On it.

While Flame did what Spyro told him to do Spyro climbed in top of the boat.

Spyro: (Pulls Flame up) Okay on the count of 3 pull back on the rope.

Flame: What.

Just as Flame said that another boat came up to them.

Spyro: Ah 3 pull.

Flame and Spyro: (pull on rope.)

Flame: Spyro it worked.

Valdis: (spits out Apple core)

Spyro and Flame: (Climb into boat.)

Spyro: Did any of the supplies make it?

Flame: Um yes and no.

Valdis: (chewing on a carrot.)

Spyro: Oh great.

Flame: Spyro look on the positive side at least things can't get... (Starts raining.)

Spyro: Excuse me where you going to say WORSE.

Flame: Um no.

Spyro: No?

Flame: Absolutely no well at least were in a row boat.

Spyro: Were in a row boat yeah we'll miss nothing.

Sharks: (Start following the row boat)


	5. The island

**Note: Due to people complaining that I'm quote: Breaking the rules. unquote: These so called 'rules' are called guidelines therefore they Can't be truly considered rules. Guidelines are things that try and guide the user to do things more properly but can still be disobeyed rules can't be broken so if the creators of this website come across this just to let you know if you want people to follow these so called guidelines down to the letter change them into proper rules however to stop people from complaining this story will be put into a more normal format.**

Spyro and Flame rowed the small boat they were in both hungry and thirsty before Valdis neighed at the sight of an incoming storm. With no time to respond Spyro and Flame braced themselves for the contact of the storm and were soon swept up in the storm. As soon as it had started the storm passed however Spyro and Flame had no idea where they were so they had no choice to row in the way they were going.

Days passed and Spyro and Flame had no food to have when a seagull landed on the end of one of the spare oars and died. Spyro and Flame looked at the dead bird ready to snatch it when suddenly a shark came up and snatched the bird from the oar with the only food they had found taken from them all they could do was cry.

"Spyro did you ever think it would end this way?" Flame asked

"The horse is a surprise." Spyro replied

"Any regrets?"

"Besides dying yeah I never had enough gold."

"My regret besides dying is that our greatest adventure is over before it began and nobody will ever remember us."

"If it's any consolation Flame you have made my life an adventure." Spyro said sobbing

"And if it's any consolation Spyro you have made my life rich." Flame said also sobbing

Flame and Spyro continued to sob when suddenly they felt an odd tremor in the boat as they put their hands in the water and lifting them back up and seeing sand."Is it?" Spyro asked

"It is." Flame replied

"Land." Spyro and Flame yelled at the same time jumping out of the boat with Valdis and kissing the ground before Flame kissed the skull of a dead dragon causing them to jump back and scream. "All in favour of going back to the boat say I." Spyro said

"I" Flame said and Valdis merely gave out a small neigh before they began to run back to the boat but flame however stopped before turning around towards a rock shaped like an eagle head. Flame reached into his clothes and pulled out the map they had won back in Warfang. "Hey Flame I could use a little help." Spyro said gesturing towards the boat "Flame hello." Spyro said before Flame turned around with an overly happy look Spyro knew all too well. "Spyro we've done it." Flame said excitedly

"What's that the map?" Spyro said

"It's all right here." Flame said in awe

"You still have the map?" Spyro asked

"The eagle head rock the stream." Flame said not paying attention to Spyro

"You kept the map but you couldn't have gotten a little more food?" Spyro asked

"Even the mountains you said so yourself and it is it really is the map to Eldorado." Flame said

"You drank the sea water didn't you." Spyro said

"Oh come on." Flame said annoyed

"I'm not coming on I wouldn't step foot in that jungle for a million gems." Spyro said

"How about a hundred million?" Flame asked

"Excuse me?" Spyro asked

"Well after all Eldorado is the city of gold." Flame replied

"What's your point?" Spyro asked as Flame walked back to the boat

"You know gold nuggets bricks a temple were you can pluck god from the walls but you don't want to go so let's just get back in the boat and go back to Warfang after all it worked so well last time." Flame said walking back to the boat however Spyro didn't want to go through what had happened in the boat. "Wait new plan. We find the city of gold we take the gold and then we go back to Warfang." Spyro said

"And buy Warfang." Flame finished

"Yeah." Spyro said

"That's the spirit. Come on Spyro we'll follow that trail." Flame said picking up a machete from one of the dead dragons. "What trail?" Spyro asked

"The trail that we blaze." Flame said cutting away some leaves only revealing a wall of stone "That trail that we blaze." Flame said pointing the machete in a different direction.

"Okay." Spyro said following flame before Valdis bit Spyro's butt "Ouch your horse just bit me in the butt." Spyro said.

While Spyro and Flame walked through the forest an armadillo was finding it's lunch before it was cut off by a snake but was saved when Flame's Machete cut the branch the snake was on saving the small creature. Spyro and Flame continued to walk through the jungle as the armadillo followed them to stay safe they spent many days wandering through the jungle until one day when a fog hit them and they were holding on to each other to stay together not knowing that they were on the edge of a cliff until the ground gave way and sent them tumbling towards the ground.


End file.
